


Cita médica

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Pre-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, reversed Silence of the Lambs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Hannibal Lecter conoce a Eurus Holmes en Sherrinford.





	Cita médica

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor apenas estuvo fuera del helicóptero, la isla era pequeña a simple vista, pero estaba seguro de que por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Un guardia habló a través del intercomunicador y el marcado acento Cockney del hombre le provocó un gran cosquilleo en las orejas. No lo podía evitar, era un maestro detectando acentos, el suyo propio evocaba la Lituania que dejó estando tan joven. Lo que sí era intolerable era el olor que emanaba de él, una mezcla de sudor con un perfume demasiado fuerte. Una lástima, no serviría para la cena.

El director se le acercó, respaldado por dos guardias y sonriendo cortésmente. Un gesto hipócrita, sin lugar a dudas, el recelo que sentía contra los psiquiatras era conocido por todos.

El hombre se apresuró a estrecharle la mano.

―Bienvenido a Sherrinford, doctor Lecter. Disculpe las inconveniencias, a esta isla solo se puede llegar por aire o por mar. 

―No se preocupe, el viaje fue bastante cómodo.

―Venga por aquí, por favor.

―¿Se me dirá quién es mi paciente?

―En un minuto, cuando lleguemos a mi oficina.

Hannibal no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto que sabía quién era su paciente, había hecho averiguaciones antes de su traslado a Inglaterra: Eurus Holmes, la hermana pequeña de Mycroft, el cerebro detrás del gobierno británico, y de Sherlock, el detective al que tuvo que eludir durante una de sus visitas a Londres para que no descubriera que era un asesino en serie y caníbal. La más inteligente de los tres, pero también la más letal, psicótica y peligrosa, se decía que poseía un genio superior al de Newton.

En la oficina, el director lo invitó a tomar asiento. Hannibal se sentó y cruzó las piernas como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre que tenía una reunión importante. Su nariz se frunció de inmediato, el fuerte olor a nicotina de la habitación era nauseabundo.

El director encendió un cigarrillo y habló.

―Hay una paciente internada en esta institución que requiere una evaluación psiquiátrica y usted fue escogido de una lista de veinte especialistas para llevarla a cabo. Su experiencia trabajando con criminales fue vital durante la selección.

―Me siento honrado, ¿qué me puede decir de ella?

―Ella es… clínicamente única.

Los labios del director temblaron.

―¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

―En su familia todos son muy inteligentes, pero ella sobresale. Tiene esta capacidad de reprogramar a todo aquel que quiera, no sé si me entiende.

―Supongo que se refiere a la manipulación mental.

-Más que eso, es como si fuera capaz de esclavizar mentes y por eso mismo que es debe tener solo el mínimo de interacción humana. Hemos tratado de evaluarla muchísimas veces, pero el doctor Taylor, el psiquiatra que estuvo antes que usted, mató a su familia y se suicidó después de haber estado unos cuantos minutos con ella.

―Y aun así me traen a mí para otra evaluación. ¿No se le ha ocurrido que un diagnóstico es tan solo una etiqueta y que hay personas que no necesitan ser etiquetadas?

―Tenemos que intentarlo, alguien debe conocer lo que pasa dentro de la cabeza de Eurus Holmes. Poseemos grabaciones de sus últimas sesiones.

El director giró su silla hacia una pantalla que colgaba de una de las paredes y la accionó. En uno de los cuatro ángulos de la cámara apareció una mujer sentada en el suelo, en otro su rostro enigmático. La voz del doctor Taylor sonaba de fondo, le hacía preguntas que ella respondía de un modo aún más críptico. Hannibal se incorporó, interesado por lo que Eurus decía y también por el modo en que ella le sugería que asesinara a su familia, no cabía duda de que era una excelente manipuladora, justo como él mismo.

El director apagó la pantalla y giró su silla hacia él.

―No debe preocuparse por su seguridad, vigilaré personalmente la sesión y la suspenderé si ella intenta meterse en su cabeza.

―La evaluaré, pero con una condición: desactive las cámaras de seguridad.

―Doctor Lecter, entienda que no puedo hacer eso. Eurus debe estar vigilada en todo momento, esa es la orden que dio su hermano mayor.

―Un constante monitoreo afectaría la sesión, es vital que exista privacidad entre un psiquiatra y su paciente.

―Lo que pide es imposible.

―Entonces mi presencia no es necesaria en este lugar.

Hannibal se giró e hizo ademán de abandonar la oficina, pero el director le pidió quedarse con un gesto de resignación en su cara. Internamente se alabó a sí mismo, había ganado la partida, podría hablar con ella a solas. Dos guardias lo llevaron al más bajo nivel de la institución y le dieron instrucciones de no acercarse a menos de un metro del vidrio. Antes de que se abriera la puerta del ascensor escuchó una bella melodía de violín.

Eurus estaba en su celda de espaldas, interpretando una compleja pieza de su propia autoría. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse y unos pasos, ya sabía que se encontraría con su nuevo psiquiatra. Hannibal escuchó atentamente la música, fascinado e intrigado, y al final aplaudió.

Eurus dejó el violín en la pequeña mesa que tenía dentro de la celda y se giró. Con su uniforme blanco y su cabello largo y negro lucía preciosa y a la vez siniestra.

―Hermosa.

―Han usado muchas palabras para describirme, pero nunca hermosa.

―Me refería a la música.

―¿La música? Nunca sé si es bella o fea, solo si la toco bien o mal.

―“Bien” y “bello” son a menudo sinónimos. ―replicó él con una sonrisa.

―Si son lo mismo, ¿qué sentido tiene la belleza?

―La belleza se admira y se disfruta.

―¿Como cuando uno disfruta una cena?

―O ve la sangre fluir de un cadáver a la luz de la luna, hay diversos tipos de belleza.

Eurus sonrió y se acercó un poco más al vidrio que los separaba. Hannibal también hizo lo mismo.

―Tiene usted un humor bastante retorcido, doctor Lecter.

―Así que ya sabe quién soy yo.

―Ayudé a mi hermano mayor a prevenir varios ataques terroristas, a cambio pedí una hora en Internet.

―¡Chica lista! Y dígame ¿qué averiguó sobre mí?

―Lo suficiente para saber que es un psiquiatra de renombre que labora en los Estados Unidos, pero lo más interesante sobre usted lo hallé en un blog de crimen.

―¿Y qué fue lo más interesante que encontró?

―Que sus gustos gastronómicos son… bastante particulares.

Eurus dio otro paso hacia el vidrio. Hannibal también avanzó, sonriendo y sin ningún destello de miedo en los ojos, la distancia que los separaba era ahora más corta.

―El director me ha pedido una evaluación, él está interesado en saber lo que su paciente más lista piensa y yo también.

―La última vez que alguien trató de evaluarme las cosas se pusieron… sangrientas. ―Eurus sonrió maliciosamente.

―Espero que no se porte mal conmigo.

―No, usted me agrada más que el viejo doctor Taylor.

―Nadie vigilará la sesión, he mandado a desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, puede abrirse completamente a mí.

―Lo sé.

Hannibal la miró fijamente.

―Dígame ¿cuál es el primer recuerdo del que tiene memoria?

―Mycroft, Sherlock y yo, los tres jugando a la orilla de un río. Yo con mi avión y Sherlock con su sombrero y espada de pirata.

―Hábleme sobre sus hermanos ¿Qué pensaba de ellos?

―Mycroft era gordo y lento, Sherlock era mi favorito porque podía hacerlo reír. Me encantaba hacerlo reír, una vez lo hice reír tanto que creí que iba a estallar. Mis papás tuvieron que detenerme porque según ellos no reía. Gritaba.

―¿Y por qué gritaba?

―Gritaba por Barba Roja, por haberlo ahogado en el pozo.

―¿Por qué mató a Barba Roja?

―Porque yo también quería jugar con Sherlock.

―¿Y está arrepentida de haberlo hecho?

―No.

Hannibal sonrió complacido.

―Esa es mi chica, uno siempre debe seguir los impulsos de la naturaleza.

Ambos dieron otro paso al mismo tiempo, lo único que los separaba ahora era el vidrio de la celda. Ninguno habló por un par de minutos, los dos estaban demasiado ocupados estudiando las facciones del contrario.

―¿Acaso sugiere que asesinar está bien, doctor Lecter?

―El asesinato nos hace sentirnos poderosos, ¿y quién no quiere sentirse poderoso?

―Debería reportarlo a la Asociación Americana de Psiquiatría por incitarme a asesinar.

―Yo no soy un psiquiatra ortodoxo.

―Eso ya lo veo.

―Juguemos un pequeño juego. Imagine que por un momento que puede dar rienda suelta a esos impulsos, ¿a quién mataría?

―Al director.

―¿Cómo lo haría?

―Le metería una bala en la cabeza o lo degollaría, lo que se me ocurra primero.

―¿Y si pudiera controlar Sherrinford a su antojo?

―Prepararía mis propios juegos con mis hermanos. ―una sonrisa maníaca apareció en el rostro de Eurus. ―Quizás así se acabe esta imagen que ronda por mi cabeza.

Hannibal se sintió muy intrigado por sus palabras.

―¿Qué imagen?

―Una niña despierta dentro de un avión lleno de gente dormida a punto de estrellarse. La niña lo sabe todo, excepto cómo aterrizar.

―¿Y se siente como esa niña?

―Todo el tiempo, estoy arriba en los cielos y no sé cómo aterrizar.

―Un paciente mío me dijo una vez que no es la caída lo que mata, sino el aterrizaje. Quizás usted no necesite aterrizar, Eurus, sino estar siempre en los cielos. Ser superior, jugar a ser Dios.

―Esa idea me agrada, si soy Dios puedo decidir el destino de la gente, una titiritera.

―O alguien aplastando hormigas.

Hannibal miró el reloj que traía en una de sus muñecas y Eurus siguió la ruta de sus ojos a la mano.

―Nuestra sesión ha finalizado, ha sido todo un placer hablar con usted, señorita Holmes.

―Y bien ¿cuál es mi diagnóstico?

―Ninguno

―¿Ninguno?

―Hay personas que no necesitan ser diagnosticadas y usted es una de ellas. Lo único que prescribo es que salga de aquí y juegue un poco.

Hannibal caminó hacia el elevador, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Eurus.

―Si cambio de opinión y decido que el director viva, le doy permiso de comérselo. No le gustan los groseros, ¿verdad?... Ya lo ve, a veces puedo ser muy generosa.

El psiquiatra giró la cabeza, su sonrisa ahora era un fiel reflejo de la de Eurus, amplia y con un dejo de locura y deseo de sangre.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Eurus Holmes es un personaje creado por Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss para la serie de televisión "Sherlock". Hannibal Lecter es un personaje creado por Thomas Harris y usado en la serie "Hannibal".
> 
> 2\. Dado que "The Final Problem" fue fuertemente influenciado por "The Silence of the Lambs", quise crear un pequeño one-shot donde ambos personajes se conocen y charlan.


End file.
